Danse
Name: Giselle Dvorak Nicknames: Danse Date of Birth: 2/26 Age: 23 Father: Thomas Dvorak Mother: Nadia Dvorak Brothers: none Sisters: none Occupation: dancer and choreographer Physical Description Height: 5'7" Weight: 125 Hair: long straight brown hair...she used to dye it blonde, pink, and blue, but lately she has let it stay it's natural color Eyes: a very bright blue green Distinguishing Features: She likes tattoos, but doesn't like to have them in visible places when she dances. She has one on her lower back of a fairy dancing among the stars. She also has "Danse" written between her shoulder blades with the words "poetry in motion" written in her native tongue under it. Personality Psychological Background: Danse is a naturally sweet girl. She is Yugoslavian, but was raised in America with her mother. They weren't very rich when she was growing up, so knows the value of a dollar. Her mother taught her to dance and it became her favorite thing to do. Growing up, she often saw kids on the street, especially when she first moved to America and was living in the slums. She made a promise to herself that if she ever made something of herself that she would help kids and that is one reason she volunteers at Haven House. When she was sixteen, she woke up to find her mother missing. There was a note from her mother that said that she had raised her as best that she could and Danse was old enough to be on her own and she didn't want to be a burden on her. Danse has been searching for her ever since. She only recently found her father, who never even knew she was born. Hobbies: dancing and music....they are both her life; she also likes to volunteer and the Haven House Personality Quirks: she dances most of the time, rather than walk. she likes to appear graceful at all times. History General History: Danse's mother, Nadia, was the star of the Zagreb ballet. She fell in love with a doctor, Thomas*completely making up this name just so you know* (Danse's father), but the man who was over her dancing company was in love with Nadia and felt that nobody could have her if he couldn't. He had Thomas arrested. Nadia, thinking that the man she loved ran out on her, found out that she was pregnant. She moved to America soon afterwards to raise her child. Nadia raised Danse. She is the one who gave her the nickname Danse. From an early age, she taught Danse everything she knew about dancing. She taught her how dancing was an expression of the music. When Danse was sixteen, her mother left her to raise herself. She had already established herself as a dancer so she had a job and was able to take care of herself. As she got older, she began to take jobs as a choreographer and eventually met up with Jem and the Holograms. Then after she had been working for Jem for awhile, they offered to help her find her mother in her native land while they were making a video. Instead of finding her mother, she found her father, who had never even known that Nadia was pregnant. Her father has offered to help her find her mother. Personal History: Danse fell in love for the first time when she was fourteen with a sixteen year old boy named Damien. He was a runaway and her mother didn't approve of the relationship. They continued their relationship in secret for months, meeting in the middle of the night and such. Danse would meet with him on the roof of her building, giving him food and such. They would dance under the stars. Then, about six months after they started dating, they were walking when Damien got shot in a drive by. She held him until he died. She still wears his cross necklace, the only thing of value that he owned that he didn't sell because his religion was so important to him. That is another reason why she volunteers so much at the Haven House. She wants to make sure that all teenagers have a place to go. Recently, while working on a Jem video, she hurt her leg and had to be in a hospital. She was afraid that she would never be able to dance again. There, she met Cisco, a blind man, at the hospital. He gave her the strength to realize that she would dance again if she just had faith in herself. He underwent surgery to correct his vision. He and Danse have been very close ever since. Also, when Danse went back to her homeland, she met Stephan, who she hit it off with as well. She has been dancing with them for the past few years, carrying on a relationship with Stephan, but she missed America, so she has decided to return home. She is also using this as an opportunity to see whether she really loves Stephan.